As If It Never Happened
by swittrien0
Summary: Kiku is tired of his panic attacks. So, he gets a therapist. Little does he know, he knew him before. As Heracles helps calm an attack from Kiku's anxiety from getting the help he needs, the two bond, and share memories, good and bad, from a long time ago, that's yet somehow still assuring.


Hi! this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle lol. I'm open to suggestions to make my writings better. XXX

About: Kiku has been expiriencing panic attack episodes lately, and he's decided he has had enough. So he got himself a therapist, only to find he brings back memories, good and bad. And he's someone very unexpected. Fluff ensues as the two bond and work together on Kiku's anxiety. Warnings: mentions if Dreamtalia, mentions of JusticeXJapan. Ships: GiriPan

Walking to the clinic had already brought back what Kiku liked to call "the monster". it wasn't easy for him to come out. And he wasn't one who liked to talk things out; he preferred to hold them in. But he knew he was doing the right thing, for himself.

In the waiting room, things only got worse. "Great, whoever my new therapist is will get to work with me first hand" Kiku thought, annoyed that such a simple thing would bring on an attack. As his breathing got louder and quicker, and he starting shaking and quietly crying, people stared, concerned. This, of course, only made things worse.

"Honda Kik- oh no..." A tall, slender male sighed as he saw his patient, loud and clear.

He quietly and slowly walked over to Kiku, trying not to scare him further. "Hi. I know this isn't the best place to be introduced, but I'm Heracles. Lets get you into my office." Heracles slowly extended out a hand to Kiku, who gingerly took it.

The walk to Heracles office was only a few seconds, but for Kiku it felt like a century. Heracles hand was being crushed by Kiku's. Finally, Kiku was greeted with a much calmer atmosphere.

The two walked in, and Heracles helped Kiku onto a small couch at the very end of the room. As Kiku looked around, he noticed some tapestries and smelt a small amount of essential oils in the air. Kiku hadn't even noticed his therapist had walked away, but now he came back with a large blanket for him. "Here, put this over you. It's weighted. I'm hoping it will help you to settle down a little further. Mind lying back for me?" Kiku did as he was told, and Heracles assisted him putting the blanket over his body.

Now Heracles brought a chair over, hoping he could finally talk to his trembling patient. "Tell me, why are you here? Is it this current situation?" he asked, suggesting "the monster". The panic attacks.

Kiku dragged out a long sigh and nodded. "What made you have one just now?" Heracles asked. Sighing again, Kiku told him he was nervous about getting the help he needed.

After he wrote down a few notes, Heracles sighed and put a hand on Kikus shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, at least your doung the right thing. Always keep that in mind, ok?" Kiku nodded. "Good. Now let's try and get your painc attack under control now, your still shaking quite a bit."

Kiku nodded. He was still nervous, but he knew that all of this was only to help him.

"Ok. I'm going to guide you through a relaxation technique. When your calmer, I'll teach you how to do it all on your own, and how to do it anywhere, at any time, so your always prepared. Ok? Let's start. I promise you, everything will be alright."

Time seemed to stop with those four words. Kiku remembered them from somewhere, but couldn't remember exactly where. Or from who those words were spoken. Either way it somehow made him...calmer.

"Ok, Heracles. I trust you. Please teach me, I'm desperate." The tears flowed more.

"There, there. Just follow my lead. Would you like to hold my hand again?" This made Kiku blush, but he still accepted. "Good. Now, take one slow, deep breath. Try to make it reach the bottom of your stomach." Kiku did, and he was surprised that it was already working. "Good. Your a natural. Now hold it for a few seconds, I'll count for you, ok? One...two...three...good, Kiku. Now let it out, slowly." Kiku did as he was told, and when he was done, he looked at Heacles for one, long second, and smiled gratefully.

"I didn't even realize it was you, Greece-san. How did you get a job here?"

* * *

He chuckled lightly. "I never told you, but it's something I've always wanted...I like helping people. I even help my own citizens, whenever I can." Did...I help you?"

"Yes, more than you'll ever know." Kiku was crying again, but this time out of happiness.

* * *

The two always bonded whenever he had a session. They discussed Kikus troubles, and learned things about each other they had never learned before.

Eventually, Kiku didn't need treatment anymore. It was a sad time for the two when they departed, but promised to keep in touch.

And since they did, they are a very happy couple today, planning for what's next in the future to come...


End file.
